


ocean man (take me by the hand)

by aoinii



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (because I don't like to spell it as Yeager), Beach fic, Beaches, Dolphins, Don't worry, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, M/M, Near Death, No one dies!, Real Life Locations, Slow Burn, Swearing, Vacation, Was there even a slow burn? Maybe it's so slow the actual fire hasn't started yet, hospitilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoinii/pseuds/aoinii
Summary: If someone would have told me that I’d end up in the hospital during my stay in Destin, Florida, I would have laughed before telling them to stop being such a pessimist.





	1. Welcome to Delta Airlines!

**Author's Note:**

> small notes before i start:
> 
> this is all in eren's POV!  
eren is 26 and levi is 33.  
this is partially based off of things that have happened to me, but a majority of it is made up for the sake of the fic. 
> 
> enjoy!

If someone would have told me as I boarded the plane to Pensacola that I was going to die, I would have given them a weird look before continuing on to my seat. If someone had sat next to me on the plane and told me that this would be the last trip I’d ever go on, I would shake my head and put on headphones to drown in the rifts and beats of _ Paramore _ and _ Rivals _ , and maybe even _ Dance Gavin Dance _. But of course, who would even say that to a stranger in the first place? 

“_Thank you _ for choosing Delta Airlines! The weather in Pensacola is a _ beautiful _ eighty-three, with sunny skies and a _ pleasant _ breeze! Much better than this _ dreary _Buffalo, am I right?” 

The pilot spoke with a rather surprising lilt of joy in his voice. Typically when I flew anywhere, the pilot droned on a slight speech, attempted a joke, and then passed it onto the flight attendants. After the spark of laughter caused by the pilot trickled off, he gave his own small chuckle before handing the preflight duties off to the ‘wonderful assistants’ of his. 

“As you all know…” I placed my headphones on my head, the spiel coming from the woman in uniform up front quickly becoming drowned out by my carefully crafted flight playlist. This was one of the longer flight routes I’d ever flown, a good three hours instead of my typical two to get to Atlanta. Even then, after the flight, I’d be picking up a rental car and then driving another hour and a half until I got to Levi’s house. 

Levi Ackerman. 

If someone would have let me know that I would be friends with a cold man that happened to be seven years older than me, and that I’d regularly visit him and hang out with him, I’d give the other a disbelieving look before promptly saying, “Yeah right.” 

Levi had actually been one of my coworkers back at my last job, one of the only people that actually caught my interest. Most of the people in the office hadn’t seemed… real— simply different people that took different papers and order forms. Not people with names. Levi, though, had caught my interest in the beginning because of how unhappy he’d seemed. It was as if he hated his job to it’s very core, yet he’d come to work every day, frown at anyone that talked to him— and then crack a small smile my way whenever I’d give him a coffee. 

It quickly became a routine. 

Sometimes I’d arrive at my desk to see a muffin or cream filled donut (my favorite!) on my desk. I’d know who it was from immediately, a thankful nod directed at Levi when I’d walk by to get to the printer. 

Months of friendship later, along with the exchange of phone numbers and the eventual relocation of work, and here we are with me on a three hour flight. 

The landing in Pensacola was about as uneventful as any other landing I’d experienced. Just a slight bump, maybe some hard braking, and then an applause that rang out through the cabin that I refused to participate in each time. Could the pilot even hear it from behind the closed door of the cockpit? 

Soon enough I was waiting for my rental car, a rather small Toyota Corolla that was painted fire hydrant red. I put my duffel bag and suitcase in the trunk, soon swinging around to slide into the driver's seat. I took a quick flip through the drivers manual, pausing before I had even started to note that it wasn’t even opened yet. “A new car, huh? Alright then.” 

Eventually I ended up on the road, a bit sad that I was unable to simply stare out the window instead of focusing on the drive. Traffic was moderate, something to be expected. I was highly impressed with the rental car, everything about it completely outshining my own 2014 Nissan Rogue back at home. 

The _CarPlay_ feature on the dashboard changed screens, the interface displaying Levi’s name with a rather silly picture of him that I’d taken while he wasn’t paying attention months ago. I lifted the hand that was resting on the gear shift, tapping on the green button to answer the call. 

“Dude. This traffic…” 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m outside of uh… F— what was it. Never? Narve? N—” 

“Navarre?” 

“Yeah! That place. However you pronounced it. I’m so tired of being in this car. I feel like how I used to feel in college. You know, when you have one of those awful three hour classes, and when you think you’re free you remember that you have another class right after it? I’m never sitting down again for the rest of the day after I get out of this car. Can we get food?” 

“You had an empty seat next to you, didn’t you.” 

“What? What does that have to do with food? How did you even know?” 

“Cause you won’t shut up, brat. Yeah we can get food. There’s a good restaurant about twenty minutes away by boat.”

I grinned, energy returning at the promise of food. “A boat ride already!? Dude. This is going to be the best trip ever.” 

“Yeah, sure. Let me know when you’re about five minutes away and I’ll open the gate.” 

“The gate!? What?”

I only received a chuckle instead of a legitimate answer, Levi hanging up without telling me anything related to said gate. I knew he was rich and that he really didn’t need the job back at the office that bad— but still… a gate? 

Soon enough I pulled up in the driveway, the gate opening just as I turned the corner. There was a rather large RV towards the side of the driveway, some decent maneuvering placing my rental right behind it. Levi was already next to the car by the time I stepped out, a smug look on his face as he assessed my post flight and drive condition. “You look like you need the world’s longest shower.” 

“Good thing I’m staying at the one house in Florida with the best shower, right? Only the best for Levi Ackerman? The man who has to be his cleanest at all times?” I wiggled my eyebrows as I turned to circle to the trunk, opening it to retrieve my bags. “I’m sure you also have a _ Roomba _ and one of those fancy _ LG _ duo washer and dryers?”

“I could easily kick you out to find a shady motel, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Show me your house! It’s not like you’ve grasped even just the concept of social media, so I have no idea what it looks like! Hurry up! I need a _ HGTV _ style tour, to make up for your lack of _ Instagram _ posts, Levi!” 

* * *

By now it had been a week and a half that I’d stayed in Fort Walton with Levi. It had shaped up to the best week of my life, each day filled with a new adventure. I’d learned how to steer his boat (although I’m pretty sure it was illegal since I didn’t have a license), and he’d taught me how to dock and back out the jet skis. We went on adventures with the small vehicles nearly every day, the coast littered with things to do. I was currently pestering Levi to get ready faster, the call of the water nearly irresistible. 

We soon found ourselves outside, myself seated on one of the docked vehicles while Levi stood on his pier to instruct me. 

“You remember how to do this, right?” 

“Mm. Just a tad bit of gas in reverse, straight back.” 

“Go on, then.” 

My wrist twisted just a bit as I lightly clenched the lever in my hand. “You make this sound terrifying.” 

“I’d rather not spend another ten thousand dollars on a new jet ski, brat.” 

“Listen here old man—” 

Levi watched as I got stuck on the ramp, his left eyebrow raising a tad. “How the ever loving—”

“Wait!” 

“Ten thousand dollars, Jaeger!” 

I used one of my feet to push off of the ramp slightly, a messy grin on my face despite the struggle. “Eh, for you that’s probably nothing. Just a drop in the bucket?”

“That isn’t the point. I hate being wasteful. I’m literally never letting you do this again.” 

The jetski slid into the dark water, bobbing as it began to float away from the pier. “Oh, come on… See? Wasn’t that bad.” 

“See? Wasn’t that bad,” Levi’s voice clearly mocked mine. 

“I don’t sound like that…” 

A strange moment of silence lingered between us. Did he look apologetic? Must have been a trick of the light. “Get out of the way.” 

I lightly revved the vehicle to move, making sure I was far enough away as I watched Levi effortlessly back off the ramp. I didn’t want to admit that I was jealous… but…

Levi swung his jet ski around and snapped at me to follow him, a wave of water briefly lifting me as he cruised away. I shouted at him to wait up, pushing the gas to seven miles per hour— technically over the current area’s limit, in order to catch up before slowing down. 

A serious expression darkened Levi’s face as he went over the basic rules again. 

“Yeah, I get it. No turns at anything over thirty, and don’t brake too hard. I’ve done this before!” 

His face softened, slight surprise striking me at the change. “I know. I’m just making sure.” 

I whined about wanting to just go already, the bright sunlight reflecting off of the water calling to me. Levi laughed, a surprising occurrence in itself, before throwing a quick taunt my way before speeding off and drenching me with an enormous wave. 

“I swear— Levi!” I sped off to catch up, a carefree laugh trailing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhey guys
> 
> this is for my creative writing project, so hopefully i'll actually update this and work on it and finish it, etc. 
> 
> i'm really posting this first part to see if it's even interesting and worth spending my semester on, so if you have any criticism or ideas, please let me know.


	2. They aren't sharks, Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for me to be done with this so soon, but the due date is sometime tomorrow and i managed to surprise myself by finishing something on time for once!

I eventually reach him, a grin spread across my face as I follow Levi out into the open expanse of water. We weren’t exactly in the ocean, _ that is, unless the gulf was considered so because of the shared water— _

Leaving my inner ramblings about the body of water behind, I notice Levi slowing to a stop as I eventually coast up next to him. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” 

He remained silent for a couple moments, his gunmetal eyes flicking over the surface of the slightly choppy water. He suddenly brings a hand up to point to the east, a small dark gray fin peeking out of the water. “There. We’ve got some friends with us, it seems.”

My eyes widened as one of the (there were many! More than one!) dolphins nearly jumped from water. Their forms were elegant in a way that only they could achieve, the water leaving their skin to appear shiny and smooth as silk. It was the first time I’d ever seen one of the large fish in person, a sudden sadness overtaking me at my lack of a camera. The sight alone cemented today as the official best day of my life.

“No way… Wait!” 

“What?” 

“Do dolphins… eat people?” 

Levi turned to look at me with the most deadpanned look on his face that I think I’d ever seen. It would have been impressive if I didn’t find the expression hilarious. 

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” 

“I’m serious!” 

“They aren’t sharks, Eren.” 

“You don’t have to be a shark to have sharp teeth and an appetite for human flesh!” 

Levi shook his head, yet another of his dumb smirks crossing his face. “Yeah? Do you speak from experience?” 

I spluttered, red dusting my cheeks as I frowned at him. “You’re a bully. You hear me? A bully!” 

I turned away from him, revving the jet ski to speed off. I felt a surge of satisfaction as I glanced back to notice that I’d manage to soak him with a sizable wave. 

“Serves you right, Ackerman!” 

I laughed as I picked up speed, able to hear him doing the same behind me. Soon we were both zipping about the coastline, sometimes racing, sometimes just enjoying the feel of the wind and sun. 

It was only about an hour later of joyful speeding that things went wrong. I was just turning, trying to make large waves like I’d seen Levi do time and time again. It was going well. He was grinning, before speeding off to do his own thing, sometimes circling back, sometimes taking a couple long minutes. 

He left and I thought he wouldn’t come back. 

I’m thrown from the jet ski’s seat, my arm feeling strange as I hit the water and begin to sink. I can’t tell which way is up, and I also can’t breathe. I didn’t have enough self-warning to take a breath before entering the water, the last of my air reserves clouding my vision in a sheet of large translucent bubbles. 

It was a strange feeling to attempt to breathe in, only for water to enter your lungs. It was something I hope I never had to experience again, the burn of the salt water invading my body almost paralyzing me. My arms lift (fall?) above (below?) my head, the strange feeling in my arm quickly morphing into a sharp twinge of pain. Had I really impacted the water at such a strange angle that my arm broke? Did I hit the side of the jet ski when I was thrown off? 

I began struggling more.

Even though I knew that it would only make things worse, I couldn’t help but lose myself to increased panic as by some truly unfortunate stroke of luck my life jacket came clean off. Now I’m truly lost within the depths of water, only hoping that my body can naturally choose to float upwards towards the surface as I slowly lose consciousness. 

Before I’m completely out I vaguely hear a voice yelling, one that I’m distantly able to recognize as Levi’s. “Eren! You fucking brat. I told you to be careful and to not do anything stupid—”

His hands pulling me onto his jet ski was the last thing I could comprehend, my hearing fading out soon after. 

* * *

If someone would have told me that I’d end up in the hospital during my stay in Destin, Florida, I would have laughed before telling them to stop being such a pessimist. 

_ Eren _. 

If someone would have told me that this would be my last vacation and my last time seeing Levi, I wouldn’t believe them for a second. Nothing bad would happen on this trip. I wouldn’t let my first visit to the ocean end in me _ drowning _ or anything. That would be stupid! 

_ Eren _. 

I mentally sighed, my body shifting a bit in the bed I was laying in. It felt strangely comfortable, but not the same as my bed at home, or even the bed that I’d been using at Levi’s. It also smelled weird… and there were loud noises—

“Eren, I know you can hear me. You need to wake up. It’s been two weeks. You have to wake up. _ I _need you to wake up.” 

“...Levi?” I felt surprisingly fine, if not a bit sluggish. If anything, it felt like I’d taken one of the longest naps of my life, _ the kind where you knock out for twelve hours out of nowhere. If anything, those are just called going to sleep— _

“Christ. You fucking idiot_—_ What were you even thinking? What did you even do?” 

Levi appeared before me, face pale and hair unkempt as if he’d barely taken care of himself. Wait. Had he not gone home? _ Was _ he taking care of himself? “Are you okay?” I had to ask. I had to know that he hadn’t sat here the entire time waiting for me to wake up.

“Am I okay? Eren… Eren you almost drowned_ — _ almost died, and you’re asking _ me _ if _ I’m _ okay? Are you out of your mind? I’m fine. Amazing even. I’ve never been better.” He was frantic almost, his usually narrowed eyes wide with… relief.

His words from earlier then registered, the ones that I’d heard as I was waking up. Two weeks? _ Two entire weeks? _ I softly closed my eyes and shook my head, a small yet pained smile across my face. “I really was an idiot. I’m so sorry. I think I was trying to turn… or something. You know those waves you make when you go in tight circles? I guess I did it all wrong.” 

Levi shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry. What matters now is that you’re alive. I was able to find you and get you breathing again, and I was able to call for help.” 

I listened to him, nodding thankfully as he explained the rest of what happened, and how the last two weeks had gone on. I was about to ask for my phone, to see if I’d missed any texts from friends, when I was struck with a startling revelation. “Wait,” I stuttered, “if I’ve been out for two weeks, and I had already stayed at your house for a week and a half… Levi… I missed my plane didn’t I?” 

His eyes widened in disbelief, shaking his head slowly. “You just woke up from a two week coma and you’re worried about your flight? When you feel well enough and you want to go home, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.” 

“But_ — _”

“All I ask is that you stay and relax and possibly enjoy the rest of your summer before you go. Consider it an extended vacation?”

“But my job_ — _” 

“I’m sure they’ll understand_ — _ In fact, I had to call them, and they said to take all of the time that you’d possibly need. Besides, I know you have paid time off that you’re not going to use anyway.” 

I sighed, accepting defeat. “Alright. I’ll stay,” I looked at him for a seemingly long moment, chuckling a bit as I smiled. “You know I can never thank you enough for making sure I was alright. It seriously means a lot to me Levi.” 

He shrugged, shuffling in his seat as he stood up. “Don’t mention it. You’re out of the woods now, so… Just focus on getting better. Brat.” His face seemed to regain a bit of color. Was he… blushing? No way.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. “Of course. Now that you know that I’m alive and _ not dying _, I’m just some brat, huh? Typical! Go get my doctor and go home and shower. I can smell you from over here!” Of course I couldn’t actually smell anything, Levi still managing to be cleaner than most even after spending most of his waking time watching over me. 

A scoff left him as he turned towards the door, lifting a hand to wave over his shoulder. “Yeah, whatever. Your phone’s on the table right next to your bed. Text me when your doctor’s done with you and _ maybe _ I’ll come back to visit you.” 

“You know you’ll be back here soon! Don’t deny it!” 

“Be quiet. You’re in a hospital you moron.” 

With those final words, Levi left the room, the door swinging half closed behind him. I stared at where he’d departed for a while with a subdued smile. He may act harsh, but deep down Levi wasn’t all that bad. If anything, despite nearly drowning, I was still having one of the best times of my life. 

If anyone would have told me a month ago that I’d survive drowning and wake up with Levi Ackerman waiting beside me to wake up, I’d tell them that they were completely out of their mind. 

If someone would have told me those exact words today, in this moment, I would have told them that they were correct, and that I was one of the luckiest men alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was ok!  
this is the first time i've written in the first person since i was like... oh jeez... twelve? i don't know.  
if there are things i need to improve on please let me know!  
i know that levi is rather out of cannon, but i like to believe that when he isnt facing death every moment of every day, he can have a much easier and happier go at life, and perhaps even feel emotions for another human being.


End file.
